Duke's Day In
by Kangaskhan
Summary: Mature. Male Kangaskhan, Solo. Duke is left home alone all day, not sure what to do with himself.


The first bit of morning sun was peeping through the blinds.

The cheeping of the Starly and the Pidgey at the first light

was enough on its own to rouse most sound sleepers from

their temporary resting state and launch them headfirst into

the morning. The bitter smell of coffee was carried on the

wet, summer breeze as trainers and monsters alike began

their busy days.

It was much, much, much later, however, before one house's

humble resident even began to stir. When his bleary eyes

first opened, Duke saw the menacing red outline of the

digital clock glaring at him. Four o'clock, in the afternoon

that is.

The lazy Kangaskhan grunted with the unpleasant effort of

waking himself. The hunger was gnawing at his empty belly

was far more irritating than the niggling remembrances of

sleeping. He rolled off the bed with an audible 'thunk',

producing loud yawn in the process. He scratched at his

tummy as he stumbled around the room, looking for a

discarded t-shirt he could wear.

It was only after making so much racket that he noticed how

quiet the house was. There were six other Pokemon living

here, in addition to a trainer. As far as he could tell from

the combined sense of smell and the resonating silence. It

was a bit discomforting, realizing he was alone. Where had

everyone gone?

It was understandable that Axel would be gone. He had a job

(sort of) and school (sort of) and friends (sort of) which

all begged his constant attention. It was hard to tell he

was there, even if was home. Only the ashy smell of menthol

cigarettes and the light of the computer screen ever

indicated he was home. Where were the other Pokemon though?

He supposed it was possible that Axel had taken them to

tournament, but if so, why leave him behind?

He dwelt on it for only a moment more before his stomach's

rumbling snapped his attention back to himself. "I need

something to eat," he murmured, rubbing his tummy as he

lumbered out of the room.

He sauntered down the stairs, their creaking making him

uneasy. Not one moment in his life could he remember ever

being the ONLY person anywhere. Even when he was an itty

bitty cub, as far back as he could remember, he was always

surrounded by others. He tried to brush off the eerie

feeling by dashing full speed towards the kitchen. His big,

weighty tail managed to wag eagerly at the prospect of being

able to raid the fridge without anyone to scold him!

He threw open the doors of the giant, silver box of joy,

resisting the urge to squeal like a Skitty with a ball of

yarn. Lets see, fist of all someone needed to eat up the

rest of that bacon before it went bad! Yes, yes, ignore the

2011 expiration date, it needed to be eaten right away! Oh,

and all that delicious bologna too! It was Polish bologna

too, his favorite kind! Oh, and how could he forget the

cheese? The cheese was surely the best part! He nabbed

several slices from several different kinds, adding them to

his massive stack. Ketchup. Mustard. He stared at a head of

lettuce sitting in the fridge, sitting right there in the

center... mocking him. "Go away! I don't believe in you!"

the chubby Kangaskhan demanded of the offending vegetable,

condemning it to a side compartment in the fridge, out of his

sight.

He sat all his ingredients in a heap on the counter, humming

to himself as he pranced about the kitchen (as best as a

Kangaskhan can that is). The stove went on, cooking his

delicious bacon in one skillet, and cracking a few eggs in

the other. One might assume from his weighty size that the

Kangaskhan delighted purely in the eating, but that was far

from true. While eating (along with napping) was his

favorite hobby, he loved the cooking aspect too. However, he

never got the chance whenever his trainer was home. That

would most certainly raise questions!

He took great care in assembling his sandwich, crafting it

as any great artist does with their work. Each slice of

delicious Lopunny Bread was placed with care, each slice of

sausage cut to perfection. It was so beautiful, it brought a

tear to his eye. It was almost a shame to eat it! ...Well,

almost. It would be even more of a shame to waste it! With

that logic in tow, he dumped his bacon and eggs onto the

plate right along side it. He fetched his favorite fizzy

cola from the fridge, then dismissed himself from the

kitchen, rationalizing that he would clean the mess later.

He decided on following through with his typical routine of

plopping down on the couch to eat. Again, it stuck him as

odd that he had to turn the TV on. Usually someone would

already be here. If it was Gambit he would be playing a

video game of some sort. Mugen would be reclining on the

couch with a news paper, with the news running on TV

simultaneously.

Duke frowned as he clicked the tv on. There wasn't even much

on TV this time of day. Judge Flaaffy. Click. Doctor Swalot.

How ridiculous, the only reason he had his own show was

because of that Ursaring talk show, O-something or other.

Whatever. Click. MeowthTV. Some shitty reality show that had

nothing to do whatsoever with music. Click. Gen-Gar-Oh!

Really? What fuckery were they letting kids watch nowadays?

Monsters that popped out of cards? Ridiculous. Click. Rachel

Luxray, one of those sensationalized TV chef's who's cooking

wasn't really great. Food was food to Duke however, and she

was certainly a lot better than Martha Scyther, especially

after the whole prison thing.

He stared apathetically at the TV as he munched his

breakfast/late afternoon snack. She was making some sort of

Mexican dish, nothing he really cared for. He clicked it off

with a disgruntled sigh. He shoved the remainder of the

sandwich in his maw and chewed apathetically. The loneliness

was even taking away the joy he got from eating! Now that

was REALLY saying something! He licked the plate clean and

set it aside, crawling off the couch.

What else was there to do? His life revolved around eating,

yes, but almost (maybe even equally) as important was

companionship! He sighed and began the trek back up the

stairs. He tried to avoid running up and down them more than

once a day, but it seemed that there was literally nothing

else to do. He figured he was just go lay down and go back

to sleep.

He went into his trainer's room, sniffing around for any

signs as to where they went. He couldn't find any, to his

discouragement. He flopped down on his tamer's bed, lying on

his back and staring up at the ceiling. He noticed an off

pattern of what looked like stains. He grave the stains a

puzzled look before forgetting about them altogether.

He reached down to his big, full tummy, patting it gingerly,

releasing a built up burp. He smiled, somewhat more content

as he stuck a hand down into his pouch. He finished around

for some time before producing a tiny music player and a

large set of royal blue headphones. He stuck the weighty

headphones over his ears and dialed around for something to

listen to. He found a heavy metal song he liked, reclining

back and letting the waves of music wash through him.

He could feel his heart start beating faster, feel the blood

coursing through his veins, hot and fast. Each beat making

his heart race, every chord causing it to flutter. He made a

pleased noise as he felt his whole body warming up. He

squirmed about on the bed as he felt a majority of the

warmth moving down his body. He smirked slightly, feeling

his member beginning to poke out of its sheathe. He reached

one of his paws down, his digits just barely tickling the

sensitive pink flesh. He blushed, silently cursing his short

arms.

He stroked his member in time with the rapid tempo of the

heavy metal music. He mouthed the words to the song as he

played with himself, his cock growing to its full size as he

did so. The orchestra of sensations swirling about his body

was enough to make a less experienced creature cum right

away. For Duke, musical masturbation was just another part

of the daily routine. He paused for a second, feeling bits

of pre dribbling onto his stomach. "If I'm gonna do it,

might as well do it right," he muttered to himself. He

released his hold on himself, reaching under the bed

frantically. A few missed grabs later he produced a little

brown box, full of toys for him to play with. He reached in,

grabbing the first thing to come into his hand. It was a

medium sized, dildo, molded into the shape of an Arcanine

member.

Duke bit his lip slightly, feeling his muscles clench

instinctively just by looking at it. It was a bit bigger

than he was use to, especially that huge, swollen knot. He

grabbed around the box for some lubrication to make it

easier on him. He tore open the package gracelessly, letting

the sticky liquid oozing over his claws. He reached around

his behind, lifting his tail as he spread the lube around

his pink, puckered hole. He squirmed a bit, just from the

contact of his claws. Despite plenty of abuse, he was as

sensitive as ever back there. He prepared himself by

slipping a single claw inside. He made an 'oof' noise as the

muscles parted eagerly for the digit. He stroked the inside

of his ass for a long, tantalizing moment, his eagerness

building to take the toy. After convincing himself he was

ready, he slipped the toy's tapered head through his

tailhole. I low, husky moan escaped the Kangskhan as he slid

the toy further and further inside. It gradually widened as

it went, stretching his sensitive muscles.

His moans grew louder as he worked the toy inside himself, a

gentle steady rhythm building up to the same pace as the

speedy metal pumping in his ears. He pumped the toy faster

and faster, feeling his heart pumping faster along with it,

until his own heart beat nearly drowned out the music. He

reached with his freehand, turning up the volume, then

quickly snatched up the duty of pumping his slick, blushing

cock. His precum dripped onto his belly, leaving a sensually

stick residue on his tummy. The synchronized sensations

through his body were quickly pushing him to the edge of his

tolerance. With one more might push the knot of the Arcanine

toy forced its way inside, tied just as a real Arcanine

would tie with his bitch. Duke screamed, his body spasming

in gleeful bliss as his orgasm finally hit him with all the

force of a charging Ryhorn. With a final bucking of his

hips, cum shot from the tip of his cock, hitting the low

ceiling with a soft splat.

Duke lay in a pile of himself for a moment, panting heavily

from the orgasmic force. He watched as his cock slowly grew

smaller, withdrawing into its sheath once more. Some mini-

spasms kept the Arcanine toy locked firmly in place until

he could relax and pull it out, which certainly wouldn't be

comfy. The music had come to an end, clicking over to some

mellow, alternative rock which set the afterglow perfectly.

Duke lay his head on the pillow, pulling the covers

over himself, and dozing off for a typical post-masturbation

nap.

Duke woke maybe an hour later to the sounds of footsteps

downstairs. He quickly pulled the toy from its snuggly

resting place and stashed the box once again. He turned off

the MP3 player, stuffing it and the headphones back in his

pouch. He pulled off the shirt and in the pouch it went to.

He straightened up Axel's bed, to at least the same

condition it had been in before he had been there, then

scampered over to his Pokemon bed, flopping down in a panic

and curling into a chubby little ball.

"Duke! Hey, Duke! I'm home," his master's familiar voice

rang in the air. The young man opened the door to his room,

looking down at his Pokemon. "You silly thing! You're still

asleep! I don't see how you do it!" Axel teased, reaching

down and petting his monster on the head.

Duke looked up, pretending to be uninterested, even

producing a genuine yawn. 'Actually, it's quite easy' Duke

thought to himself, laying his head on the fluffy, pokeball

shaped pillow.

"Get up you sleepy head! I got you a present!" The young man

smiled as the Kangaskhan's ear immediately perked up.

"That's what I thought!" He smirked as the Kangaskhan got

up, assuming the 'beg' position. "We went to the Battle Mall

today. I knew how much you hated going, because of all the

walking, so I thought I'd let you sleep in. Sorry I was gone

so long boy," he said, patting the Kangaskhan's thick

helmet as he reached into his pocket. He produced two white

wrapped packages, thrusting them into the Pokemon's eager,

waiting hands. "I got you a couple cheese burgers on the way

home," he said with an understanding smile. "Just don't try

to swallow them both whole again," he prodded the monster on

the nose before walking over to his computer desk.

He sat there for a moment before looking up, sniffing the

air. "Jeeze, it stinks like sweat and... well..." he blushed

a little as he realized that, well, it was HIS room. "I

guess I should be more cleanly... this'll do for now" he

sprayed some air freshener to over the smells still

lingering from one happy Kangaskhan.

Duke grinned once he was sure his master's back was turned,

popping both burgers into his mouth at once.

Today was a good day after all.


End file.
